Encounters
by Mystic Dragon
Summary: Was the train to Central the very first time Roy and Edward met? Or maybe there was another time when they were both younger...


I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

Dunno where this came from…but I can say that it's my first completed FMA fic. I've got dozens on my computer in various ideas and places. But this one I actually finished. Not only that, but finished the same day I sat down to write it!

Anyway…rated for a little cuss word here and there at the end. There's Japanese in it, too…here:

Kaasan/Okaa – mother/mom

Niisan/Nii – Brother

* * *

Encounters

Four year old Edward Elric ran down the stairs, dressed in a blue t-shirt over a white one with khaki shorts and sandals. "Kaasan! Kaasan!!"

"Edward…" Trisha Elric, his mother, turned and put on a scolding smile as she was helping little three year old Alphonse Elric into a pair of khaki pants with a white button down shirt tucked into them and shoe. "How many times have I told you not to run in the house?"

Edward smiled as he came to a halt.

"And why aren't you wearing your nice clothing?" Trisha sighed. "This is a special event…"

"It's a _fest'val_, kaasan!" Edward pouted, crossing his arms.

"But people dress up for the festival. It's the festival of Spring, and we can't travel to Central with you looking like you're ready to roll in the mud, now can we?" Trisha gently scolded the boy.

Edward whined and stomped his foot. "But I wanna wear _this_!"

Alphonse peered from around his mother and shook his head. "Ed-nii bad?"

Trisha patted the boy on the head, then turned to her eldest son, "Edward, you have to…"

"… 'set a good 'xample for your lil brother'." Edward continued to pout. "I know, but…"

"No 'buts', Edward. At least button up that shirt of yours," Trisha responded.

Edward made a face that said he clearly didn't like it, but did as he was told, struggling with the buttons. He pulled away when his mother reached out. "I c'n do it m'self!"

Trisha chuckled at watched him struggle with the buttons. _Terrible two's? Terrible four's, more like it…_

"Okaa." Alphonse tugged on her dress. "We go now?"

Trisha smiled, and stood up, packing the lunches she made the night before in a bag to carry with them as well as a few other items, "As soon as your brother is ready."

"Ed-nii, huwwy up." Alphonse whined. "I wantsta go to the fest'val!"

"Shut up, Al!" Edward snarled.

Alphonse started to cry. "Okaa! Ed-nii said fow me to 'shut up' 'gain!"

"Edward…" Trisha warned the boy.

"M'sowwy," Edward muttered, then whined in anger as tears of frustration gathered in his eyes and he stomped his foot, pulling at the stubborn buttons.

Trisha sighed and reached over.

Edward let her help him, guiding his hands to where they had to go to button up the shirt, as he sniffled.

"There." Trisha smiled, ruffling Edward's golden hair. "I think we're ready now."

"WAI!!" Alphonse and Edward cheered.

Trisha chuckled and took Alphonse's hand as Edward trotted next to her on the other side as they headed for the train station.

* * *

"Uwaa…"

"Al, dun' lean out or you gonna fall!" Edward pulled his little brother back through the window of the train.

Alphonse whined, but otherwise didn't do anything.

Trisha smiled as she watched the two. There were times when Edward would bully Alphonse, and times when he would protect him. Though, Alphonse seemed to dish out punishment as much as he took it when the two got into a fight.

"Kaasan!" Edward smiled back at her.

"Yes, Edward?" Trisha looked at him.

"Are we almost there?" Edward asked as he plopped down on the seat. "I'm bored!"

Trisha chuckled. "Yes, we're almost there."

"Den we can pway?" Alphonse asked excitedly.

Trisha nodded. "Yes."

"They gots rides, too?" Edward asked.

Trisha chuckled. "I've told you a million times, Edward…"

"Well…" Edward crossed his little arms. "I wanna hear it for the million and one times!"

Trisha laughed lightly.

Alphonse crawled onto her lap and grinned up at her.

Edward sat, fidgeting every now and then as he itched to move around, watching her.

"There are pony and horse rides," Trisha explained again with a smile, "And, of course, the big parade."

"What dat?" Alphonse asked.

"A parade is when they bring out floats, giant objects in the shape of items or a show of something, and march them down the streets with a band playing and other people marching along with it."

"Woa…"

Trisha smiled. "And, there are games, like the carnival you two got to go to a few months ago."

"Prizes?" Edward asked eagerly.

Trisha laughed. "Yes…prizes, too."

"Aminals?" Alphonse asked.

"Perhaps…they usually have a small area for animals." Trisha smiled down at Alphonse.

Edward squirmed excitedly in his seat, then stood up and shouted, "Hey, train conductow guy! Huwwy up so's we can go play at the fest'val!"

There were chuckles from other people in their train section, and even Trisha laughed behind her hand.

Alphonse just clapped and giggled.

* * *

About half an hour later, they arrived.

Trisha was carrying Alphonse, and Edward was instructed to take a hold of her dress so they wouldn't get separated.

"Woa…" Edward gaped.

The entire city was huge…but it was all lit up for the festival. There were brilliantly colored streamers and lanterns, as well as people dressed up for masquerade and some dancers. There were booths where people crowded around to buy things or play games. There were some bands playing songs, and some people throwing confetti into the air.

Kids were running all over the place, their parents not too far behind, playing games and comparing prizes. There were some officers around to make sure nothing was stolen, but they seemed to be suckered into playing a game or two or taking a break.

Alphonse squeaked and buried his head in his mother's neck.

Edward tightened his grip subconsciously on his mother's dress.

"What's the matter?" Trisha asked the younger one.

Alphonse just whimpered again and peeked out at the busy streets while they walked towards the festivities. "Busy."

Trisha chuckled. "Yes…that's why I want you two not to wander off, okay? Stay nearby."

"Kay." Alphonse nodded, feeling a little bolder and looking around a bit more.

"Okay." Edward also agreed.

Trisha smiled. "Now, then…where shall we go first?"

Edward's grin widened.

* * *

Meanwhile, a couple men in their late teens walked down the streets.

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this, Hughes…"

"Aw, c'mon, Roy!" the man named Hughes, with black hair and violet eyes behind small glasses wearing a nice and colorful suit threw his arm around the man he was walking with.

The other, Roy, stumbled at the weight and scowled at his friend, "We don't have time for parties…!" He had short black hair and midnight eyes

"Sure we do, Roy! I mean, we got into the military! Pretty young, too! Talents like ours can't go unnoticed! And what better way to celebrate then to have some fun at the festival, huh? Besides…" he grinned and whispered in his friend's ear, "…maybe we'll see some cute chicks, eh?"

Roy's mouth twitched upwards for a second.

"…in miniskirts, maybe…" Hughes continued in his sweet voice.

Roy finally grinned. "Aw, hell…you win!"

"Knew you'd see it my way, buddy!" Hughes laughed.

"Just one thing, Hughes."

"Aw, we're friends! Call me 'Maes', will you…?"

"Alright, _Maes_……would you mind removing your arm from my shoulders…?"

Hughes laughed and did as his friend requested. "You got it, military man!"

Roy rolled his eyes and snagged his friend's glasses.

"Hey! Come on, Roy! Not funny!"

"Sure it is…_I'm_ laughing!" Roy chuckled, waving the glasses in front of said man's face.

Hughes blinked, then laughed.

Roy grinned and handed the man his glasses back.

"Ooh…hot chicks at ten o'clock!" Hughes pointed when he had his glasses on.

The two exchanged grins, then sauntered over to the flock of girls.

Five minutes later, the two were on their backsides in an ungraceful heap with some slap marks on their cheeks.

Roy rubbed his face and scowled at his friend. "Why'd they hit us?"

"I want to know why they hit _me_, when _you_ were the one looking under their skirts!"

Roy blushed at the same time that he scowled at his friend. "Because…you took a look, too!"

"Did not!"

"I saw you, Hughes!"

Hughes sighed and stood up, brushing dirt off of his suit. "At least my threads aren't ruined!"

Roy rolled his eyes and stood up as well, wincing and rubbing his cheek again. "We were just bitch-slapped and ended up on our asses in front of a large and, might I remind you, laughing crowd, and you're worried about your _jacket_!?"

"It was expensive!" Hughes defended himself.

Roy shook his head in exasperation.

"Hey, come on, man!" Hughes grinned. "Hey, let's go get something to eat!"

"Yea…we could use some sugar and fatty goodness…"

"What are you…a woman? Watching your girlish figure?" Hughes teased. "Come on, Roy!"

Roy gave Hughes a nice smack upside his head for that comment, but ended up being dragged to a booth, anyway.

The two bumped into a young woman with long brown hair and sparkling eyes wearing a green dress.

"Oops! Sorry about that, ma'am! We…" Hughes stopped when he saw the woman. Round face, small nose…his eyes drifted down.

"What he means is, we weren't looking where we were going. Right, Hughes?" Roy asked. When there was no response, he looked at the other man. "Hughes?"

The woman had smiled. "Oh, it's alright. Very crowded here."

"Yes…yes, it is…" Hughes gulped, still looking at her. He snapped back and goofily grinned, then extended his hand. "I'm…er…"

Roy looked incredulously at his friend. _What the…?_

The woman giggled as Hughes continued to stammer.

"…um…Hughes! I mean, Maes…I mean……Maes Hughes!" Hughes stammered out, his cheeks turning red.

The lady chuckled again and took his hand, giving it a shake. "It's nice to meet you, Hughes-san. My name is Gracia."

"Gracia……what a lovely name…" Hughes whispered dreamily.

"Hughes…" Roy glanced at the man.

Gracia had blushed.

"Erm…" Hughes turned a goofy smile to Roy. "How bout…er…have'n some fun! I'm gonna…um…be a while!"

Roy rolled his eyes and walked away, muttering about Hughes and girl chasing, hearing Hughes stammer out an invitation to a date as he left.

* * *

"No fair, Al! S'my turn!" Edward whined.

"Nuh-uh! You had two tuwns, so now I gets two tuwns!" Alphonse pushed his brother back after the initial shove.

"Boys," Trisha warned, "There's no need to fight. Edward, wait your turn."

"But, kaasan…!"

"Alphonse is right, Edward. You went twice, so he gets to go twice." Trisha shook her head.

Edward stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and crossed his arms, turning away.

Behind him, Alphonse giggled as he tried to do the fish catching game. "I'm gonna catch a fishie!"

"If I couldn't, you can't!" Edward stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"Okaa! Ed-nii is pick'n on me again!" Alphonse whined.

"Edward…" Trisha warned.

"I know, I know!" Edward whined and stomped his foot, turning back around with a pout.

Alphonse frowned at his little net. "Okaa, can you help, pwease?"

Trisha smiled. "Sure thing, Alphonse…"

"You didn't help _me_!" Edward protested.

"You didn't ask, remember?" Trisha smiled. "I offered to help, but you said that you could do it on your own."

Edward huffed and looked around again as his mother helped his brother try to catch one of the fish. He looked across the street and saw someone handing out free balloons, and tugged at his mother's dress. "Kaasan! Kaasan!"

"One moment, Edward…"

"I wanna balloon!"

"In a moment, Edward…"

"But I want it now!"

Trisha shook her head. "Please wait, Edward."

Edward tapped his foot, then decided that he didn't like waiting. Seeing that it was right across the street and there weren't many people there, he decided to go get one himself.

The vendor smiled at him. "Hello there, little man! Would you like a balloon animal?"

"Yea!" Edward nodded.

"What would you like?"

"Doggie!" Edward smiled.

"Okay!" the vendor twisted a couple of the long balloons together.

Edward watched in fascination. It was even more interesting than trying to break into his father's old library that their mother wouldn't let them into. Creating something out of something else…

"Here you go, little man!" the vendor handed him a red balloon dog.

"Thanks, mister!" Edward remembered his manners and took the balloon animal, then turned around to show his mother…but didn't see her. He frowned, and crossed the street to the fishing booth that they had been at. He looked around.

No Al.

No kaasan.

Edward bit his lip and looked back at the balloon vendor, but didn't see them there. He looked around again, squeezing the balloon animal. "Kaasan…? Kaasan?!"

Some people glanced at him, others didn't even hear. And the rest just ignored him.

Tears stung his eyes as he ran across the street again, looking around. "Kaasan?! Al?!"

Still nothing. He ran back, and bumped into someone. He fell on his backside and winced, looking up at the stranger.

"Watch where you're going, kid," the stranger muttered, then continued on.

Edward sniffled and looked around, then saw that he had lost his balloon when he fell. _I lost kaasan, Al, and my new balloon now! _He ran down the street, calling out and looking around, but not seeing them. He was pushed into, knocked down, and nearly trampled a few times by the crowd of people there.

Tears welled up in his eyes again as he continued to run to where he hoped the entrance was. Wasn't that where his mother said to meet when they were on the train there?

His sandal hit a bump in the street, and he fell down, scraping his hands and knees. With a sniffle, he looked back up at all the people, then stood up and looked around. He went up to one of the vendors.

"S'cuse me." Edward peered over the edge.

"Can I help you?" the vendor asked.

"Um…I can't find kaasan." Edward looked at the woman.

The woman sighed. "I'm afraid I can't help you…try asking one of the officers."

"Okay." Edward looked around and started walking.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been walking, just that he had been for a long time. He didn't see an officer or his mother or brother. Tears blurring his vision, he didn't see the person in front of him until he bumped into the guy. Falling back, he finally couldn't take it and started to cry softly.

"Hey…you aren't that hurt, are you?" the person asked him.

Edward sniffled and looked up, wiping his eyes and shaking his head. "M'lost and can't find a officer so's I can find kaasan. But nobody will help me…"

The person shook his head. "I'll help you. What's your name?"

"Kaasan said not to give my name to strangers."

The man raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "But someone helping you isn't much of a stranger, now is he?"

Edward frowned as he contemplated that, "S'pose not…" he stood up. "I'm Edward. Who're you?"

"Roy."

Edward nodded. "And you'll help me find kaasan and Al?"

"Al?"

"My lil bro," Edward explained.

Roy nodded. "Sure. Why not…"

Edward smiled. "Okay! Thanks!"

Roy reached down with his hand.

Edward frowned a moment, then took the man's hand and smiled.

"We'll go find an officer," Roy said to the boy, "They'll make an announcement, and you'll be back with your mother in no time."

"Okay!"

Of course, easier said than done. They had been walking for a while and still, there were no officers in sight.

"What is it…universal break time?!" Roy swore under his breath.

"Roy? I'm hungry. And tired," Edward whined.

"We're almost there."

"That's what you said a hour ago!"

"It hasn't been that long…"

"Yea-huh! The big clock gots its lil hand on the twelve now. It was on the eleven when we started!"

Roy blinked. "How old are you?"

"Four."

Roy shook his head. _They keep getting smarter and smarter…_ "Come on."

Edward nodded with a pout as they continued.

* * *

Edward was trying hard not to cry when they finally found the officer, who went to make an announcement. Roy and Edward were now seated on the steps of the Central Library as they waited.

Edward sniffled and wiped his eyes.

Roy looked at the boy and sighed to himself, then smiled at the child. "You're doing a good job."

Edward frowned and looked down, kicking his feet despondently. "I shoulda asked for help first…afore I went and ran around…"

"Yes, that probably would have been best. But things have an odd way of working themselves out," Roy responded.

Edward blinked and looked thoughtful. Then, he nodded.

They heard the announcement go out over the hustle and roar of the crowd.

"There, see? Your mother is on her way now." Roy started to stand up.

"Wait!" Edward called out.

Roy glanced back at him.

Edward smiled, and fished in his pocket, then handed over a plastic spider ring he had gotten at one of the booths. "Here!"

Roy blinked. "What's this for…?"

"Help'n me!" Edward chirped with a big smile, placing the object in the older man's hand.

"I…"

"Take it, kay?" Edward said forcefully.

Roy smiled and nodded. "Alright." He squinted. "Is that your mother?"

Edward looked over and nodded, "Yea!"

Roy headed off. "I'll be on my way, then. Don't get lost again."

"Okay! If I do, I'll just find you!" Edward giggled.

Roy couldn't help a smirk as he walked away. "See to it that you don't."

"Hai~!" Edward smiled.

"Edward!"

Edward turned around and ran towards his mother, hugging her tightly as tears ran down his face, his smile turning into a frown as he sobbed.

Trisha set Alphonse down on the ground and hugged the boy. "Shh. It's okay, Edward."

"I'm sowwy, kaasan! I knows you said not to go off on our own, but I did neeways cause I wanted…!" Edward started.

"It's okay." Trisha ran a hand through his hair. "The important thing is that you're here and you're safe."

"Don't go anywhere, okay?" Edward asked through tears.

"I'm not going anywhere, Edward," Trisha assured the boy with a sad smile.

"Ed-nii sad?" Alphonse asked with a slight frown.

Edward pulled back and sniffled. "No…" he wiped his eyes and patted his brother on the head. "I'm okay! A nice man helped me! Nobody else would…"

Trisha picked him up and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Well, it was a good thing he was there."

Edward nodded with a giggle. "Can we go on the rides now, kaasan?"

"Of course." Trisha smiled, carrying Edward in one arm and holding onto Alphonse's hand with her other.

* * *

Hughes looked up. "So, Roy! How was your day?"

Roy shot him a glare. "I'm going to kill you."

Hughes faked a hurt look, then grinned. "You know…as a recruit, what you did earned you some major points, there."

"How'd you…?"

"I have my sources." Hughes smiled. "But who knew you were good with kids…?"

"I'm not…_he_ bumped into _me_…"

"But you still helped him."

"…"

Hughes grinned and reclined at the bar they had met up at that evening before the fireworks would start.

"Major points, hmm…" Roy laced his hands together, resting his elbows on the counter as he rested his chin on his hands.

"What's on your mind?" Hughes asked in a knowing voice.

"Everything is such a mess sometimes," Roy stated, "The military, I mean…"

"Oh, yea…corruption all the time! And the higher-ups are always talking about war…"

"Hughes…wouldn't you want to change that?"

"Me? Nah…it'd be nice, but…I mean, come on. I don't even work in the right department. It's the alchemists that have all the power over the military. Your kind."

Roy pulled back and held up a gloved hand, then clenched it into a fist. "Then I'll do it."

Hughes grinned and clapped his friend on the back. "Knew you'd say that! And I'm gonna help you all the way!"

Roy looked shocked for a moment, then smiled and looked away. "Do what you want."

Hughes chuckled, and held up his glass. "To the future!"

Roy laughed and humored his friend. "Yea…whatever."

* * *

**_10 Years Later…_**

"Stupid Colonel…stupid reports…" one Edward Elric muttered as he stormed down the halls from Central.

"Niisan!" came the voice from the hollow suit of armor that followed him, "Wait up!"

"Come on, Al! The sooner we get back on the road, the better! Away from that damn Colonel and his smart-ass comments about things!"

"That last thing he said puzzled me, though," Alphonse admitted, clanging softly behind his brother.

"Eh?" Edward, who had cooled off a bit, blinked.

"When he found out I helped…"

"What…that he seemed like he knew that I would ask for help?" Edward frowned, tapping a finger to his chin. "Well, it was a big assignment. Even _I_ couldn't do it by myself…and you're always there to help…so…"

"But what did he mean by 'At least you asked for help in the first place this time'?"

Edward shrugged at his brother's question. "Ya know, Al……I have no idea…"

* * *

Back in his office, one Flame Alchemist allowed a smile to come to his face.

Hughes, who had been in the room, grinned. "Kid's got quite a temper. You didn't have to rile him up like that on his height…"

Roy shrugged.

"And what was all that about needing help, hmm?" Hughes raised an eyebrow.

Roy smirked and reached into his pocket, pulling out a single object and looking at it for a moment. "It doesn't really matter…it's in the past. Take the past, learn from it, then burry it."

"You have to let go, first."

"Some things are worth holding onto." Roy stood up, placing the object on his desk.

"Going to get the paperwork before Hawkeye puts another hole in the wall with her gun?"

Roy smirked. "No…we'll get a couple of drinks."

"Any occasion?"

"Women hunting."

"Ah…but I'm a married man, Roy…"

"Well, I'll go miniskirt hunting. You can just drink."

"Are you paying?"

"Sure…but don't get used to it." Roy grinned.

"Of course, sir." Hughes gave a mock salute, and left the room.

Roy glanced once more at the item on his desk, before quickly grabbing it and putting it back in his pocket. Grabbing his coat, he closed the door behind him and fell into step next to his chatting friend.

He put his hand back into his pocket and felt it close around an old, worn plastic spider ring. _I knew he was trouble right from the start. And he's nothing like his father. Some things never change, I suppose. Edward will be Edward. _

He smiled when he remembered the grinning face of the four year old he had helped out all those years ago, then the smirking face of the one he knew now.

"Hey, get a move on, there!"

The Flame Alchemist shook his head and rolled his eyes at his friend's antics, then walked a little faster to catch up. As he fell back into step with his friend, he kept his hand around the little spider ring the entire way to the bar.

**THE END**

I gotta say...my spellchecker HATED this story even though I like how it came out. XD


End file.
